memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Administratoren/Archief
Welkom op de aanvraag pagina om een administrator te worden. Een administrator is iemand die alles een beetje regelt en verschillende dingen op deze wiki in de gaten moet houden. Om een administrator te worden, moet je aan verschillende eisen voldoen. *Je zult betrouwbaar moeten zijn. *Je zult minstens een paar keer in de week actief moeten zijn om de site in de gaten te houden. *Je zult alle bezoekers en IP adressen moeten verwelkomen met het welkom sjabloon. *Je zult onnodige informatie moeten wissen en als het nodig is pagina's waar geen informatie staan, of niets met deze wiki te maken heeft, moeten verwijderen. *Je zult altijd een bericht terug moeten sturen als iemand contact met je hebt opgenomen. *Je zult zo snel mogelijk een fout moeten verwijderen of verbeteren. *Je zult altijd objectief en geen partij kiezen tussen bijvoorbeeld een ruzie. *Je zult iemand altijd hulp bieden. Als je denkt dat je goed genoeg bent om een administrator te worden, kun je gerust een bericht achterlaten hieronder. Berichten Patricia (geaccepteerd) Ik wil mezelf kandidaat stellen voor de rol als administrator. Ik heb vooral een aantal maanden terug veel bijdragen gemaakt aan deze versie van Memory Alpha. Door persoonlijke omstandigheden heb ik niet de mogelijkheid gehad om verder te werken aan de encyclopedie. Inmiddels heb ik weer de gelegenheid om dit wel te doen. Ik kan de 'recente wijzigingen' pagina minstens drie maal per dag bekijken om eventuele problemen te voorkomen en op te lossen. Patricia 3 jul 2005 19:16 (UTC) :Tja, normaal ouden we eigenlijk een week of zo moeten wachten zodat de andere leden kunnen stemmen, maar op het moment is het hier zo rustig dat dat me niet echt nodig lijkt. Aangenomen Redge | ''Talk'' 4 jul 2005 08:49 (UTC) ::Wow, zo snel had ik het niet verwacht. Bedankt voor je vertrouwen. Ik zal je niet teleurstellen. Patricia 4 jul 2005 09:03 (UTC) Kobi (geaccepteerd) Kobi heeft een bot genaamd Morn op de vier versies van Memory Alpha. Je ziet meestal niet wat hij voor werk op onze site doet, omdat je in de recente wijzigingen niet automatisch de bots ziet. Maar het werk dat hij doet is zeer nuttig. Hij is diegene die de verschillende wiki's als het ware in elkaar weeft door interwiki's bij de verschillende artikelen te zetten. Verder gebruikt hij zijn bot ook voor andere onderhoudszaken zoals het indelen van artikelen in categorieen. Ik zie hem regelmatig op onze site en ik denk dat hij een goede administrator zou zijn, met name met het oog op vandalisme. --Patricia 15 jul 2005 09:37 (UTC) *Hi, thank you for your trust in me, I really feel honoured that I'm currently becoming admin in MA/en and also here, (that wasn't planned in the first place...) I will try to continue my work with Morn here and elsewhere -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15 jul 2005 12:38 (UTC) **We zijn hier op het moment toch maar met zijn vieren, n ik denk niet dat Q bezwaar zal maken. Done -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 17 jul 2005 13:36 (UTC) * again thank you -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18 jul 2005 18:19 (UTC) Eelco (geaccepteerd) Hebben jullie nog belangstelling voor een nieuwe administrator? Ik kan ook op mijn werk nog wel eens een oogje in het zeil houden voor het geval er mensen onderwerpen wijzigen en/of verwijderen... Eelco 8 aug 2005 21:32 (UTC) :Ik heb er alle vertrouwen in dat Eelco een goede administrator zou zijn op MA. Hij heeft al veel artikelen toegevoegd, komt regelmatig langs op MA, en heeft oog voor kleine details... Dus wat mij betreft kan hij tot administrator benoemd worden. Patricia 9 aug 2005 16:32 (UTC) ::Ik sluit me hier volledig bij aan. Ik stel voor dat we nog even tot de 15e wachten voor we het officieel maken. -- Redge | ''Overleg'' 13 aug 2005 08:56 (UTC) :::De 15e is prima. Misschien dat Q ook zijn zegje nog wil doen. --Patricia 13 aug 2005 09:04 (UTC) ::::Inmiddels is het 18 augustus. Maak je het nu officieel, Redge? --Patricia 18 aug 2005 08:52 (UTC) :::::Klaar. Wie ruimt deze tread even op? -- Redge (''Talk'') 18 aug 2005 20:14 (UTC) Gebruiker:Darth Stefan Aangezien ik één van de enige bent die nog actief is, wil ik mezelf kandidaat stellen voor de rol als administrator. Ik heb de laatste tijd veel bewerkingen gemaakt en wil nog verschillende doen. Ik heb ook verschillende sjablonen gecreëerd, zoals de Forums, Welkom sjabloon etc. Ik bekijk de site elke dag en verwelkom elke bezoeker, verwijder foute info etc. Zelf ben ik al administrator op de RuneScape, WOW, MechScape en de Stellardawn, dus ik heb al wat ervaringen opgelopen. Ook heb ik een nieuwe hoofdpagina gemaakt en een nieuwe skin in verband met de nieuwe film. Ik heb ook veel ervaring met het maken van een monaco skin. Aangezien iemand mijn afbeeldingen gebruikt hebt voor de header, lijkt het me wijs om de gehele MediaWiki:Monaco.css pagina te veranderen in Gebruiker:Darth Stefan/monaco.css. Deze pagina bevat alleen een kleine aanpassing aan het menu en de pagina hoogte. --Darth Stefan 28 mei 2009 13:36 (UTC)